1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a new and improved transition piece for use in joining the tubular components of inflatable life rafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although transition pieces for use in joining of the tubular components of inflatable life rafts are, of course, known in the prior art, the same will generally be found to be constituted by multi-piece assemblies of relatively complex configuration, the fabrication and attachment of which to the other tubular components of the inflatable life raft require relatively large amounts of time on the part of relatively skilled personnel to significant disadvantage in what is a particularly labor intensive industry. Too, the relative complexity of the prior art transition piece assemblies and of the manner in which the same are fabricated and attached to other tubular components of the inflatable life raft, give rise to the possibility of structural defects therein with attendant unacceptable consequences upon rapid inflation of the life raft in an emergency situation at sea.